Like a butterfly kissing a child with an eye for the minor key
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya atrapó por completo a Seijūrō, tiene toda su atención y todos sus pensamientos. Aunque los de Kuroko ya le pertenezcan a alguien más. AKAKUROWEEK2015


**Día uno**

**Distancia** | Viejos hábitos | Rivalidad

* * *

**Like a butterfly kissing a child with an eye for the minor**** key**

**.**

**.**

_Kuroko Tetsuya atrapó por completo a Seijūrō, tiene toda su atención y todos sus pensamientos. Aunque los de Kuroko ya le pertenezcan a alguien más._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando vio a Kuroko cruzar frente a su ventana con su malteada de vainilla en mano, la mochila colgando de su hombro izquierdo, supo que había tenido un día algo ajetreado y que lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa, dar las buenas tardes e irse a dormir. Le conocía lo suficiente bien como para intentar predecir sus acciones, sus palabras – inclusive los lugares a donde su vista azul viajaría. Pero, para su mala suerte, siempre terminaba fallando. Algo inaudito.

Jamás lo admitiría ante él, pero cada cosa que realizaba lo analizaba con sus ojos como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y que lo es. Kuroko Tetsuya es un completo enigma para él, de pies a cabeza: la manera en que su rostro se mantiene estoico en las más diversas situaciones, cómo su voz se propagaba con monotonía, tan perspicaz, mordaz y sincero a la vez. La forma en que se limpia el sudor con la camisa de su equipo de básquetbol, mirando a su alrededor con ojos analíticos – y nadie le prestaba atención en lo absoluto. (A veces se preguntaba cómo le hizo para sobrevivir hasta la preparatoria con esa poca presencia que tenía.)

Kuroko Tetsuya en sí era un ser humano que captó la atención de Akashi Seijūrō desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Sí, apenas y estaba en secundaria, y sí, quizás a simple vista pudiese parecer como cualquier otro niño – pero Seijūrō nació con una mente inteligente y en una familia lleva de privilegios. (Veía en el mundo lo que otros chicos de su edad no, _analizaba _cosas que sus compañero de salón ni siquiera se imaginarían que se pudieran analizar.) Era un niño sobresaliente, con notas perfectas, un físico encantador, y (aunque no le gusta admitirlo) un club de admiradoras que, luego de convertirse en el capitán del equipo de básquetbol de Teikō, había aumentado a montones. Es por eso que _sabía _que Kuroko era diferente al resto; era alguien por completo libre, independiente a todas las pautas establecidas desde un principio, siguiendo su propio camino hasta el final de sus días.

Así que, cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar y caminó de manera casual hacia su vecino, no se sorprendió cuando este en lugar de voltear a saludarlo, prefirió terminarse su amada malteada de vainilla en un santiamén, como si Seijūrō fuese a hablarle sólo para robarle un trago. (Y que lo haría, sólo para ver la apenas imperceptible expresión de enojo en el rostro de Tetsuya) Él atinó a sonreír en forma de saludo, asintiendo luego y cruzando la calle para estar más cerca de él.

—Kuroko—saludó.

Escuchó en silencio los últimos sorbos de la bebida, y siguió con la mirada la manera en que Kuroko la hacía a un lado, buscando que no le diesen un sermón sobre su salud.

—Akashi-kun—le responde.

Sonríe con amabilidad, recordando el excesivo lenguaje formal que usa Kuroko con todas las personas que le rodean.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento el día de hoy?

—El día de hoy Akashi-kun está muy curioso.

—Siempre lo estoy, Kuroko—se digna a responder, dejándose hipnotizar por los ojos de Kuroko navegando por su rostro en busca de alguna intención detrás de tanta amabilidad—. Es sólo una pregunta, de todos modos.

Hay silencio de nuevo, y es cuando Seijūrō da un respiro aliviado, recordándose que son esos espacios vacíos de palabras que aprecia más en compañía de su vecino y, por qué no, el hombre que considera más interesante en el mundo. Le está agradecido por no bombardearle de preguntas tontas (las cuales Kuroko jamás haría) o seguir indagando más, limitándose sólo a encogerse de hombros y sonreír levemente. Una sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida por Seijūrō y que no le da, en lo absoluto, buena espina. Porque Kuroko es un ser rodeado de sombras, _transformado _en sombra, y se mueve con completa libertad por las vidas de las personas, trayendo consigo sensaciones que no le pertenecen. Como las de Seijūrō, por ejemplo.

Había logrado algo en él que no sabía que alguien más lo pudiese hacer.

Seijūrō toma nota de todo, de cada movimiento que el otro hace. Porque, aunque él esté ahí, frente a él, sabe que hay una distancia imposible de romper entre ellos dos.

—Kagami-kun va a venir hoy a realizar un trabajo que Aida-san nos encargó.

Hay una distancia que no importa cuánto se esfuerce, ni cuán perfectas sean sus calificaciones ni qué tan bien parecido luzca – el corazón de Kuroko Tetsuya está con otra persona. Lo que define a Kuroko – su alma, sus pensamientos, su mecanismo de vida y la forma de verla – todo está en manos de otra persona. Porque Kuroko pudo haber robado de él todas sus defensas, toda su curiosidad por lo nuevo – todo lo que Seijūrō consideraba interesante se limitaba a un _Tetsuya_. Ni siquiera Aomine Daiki, el as de su equipo, era alguien de lo cual sorprenderse. Ese simple y menudo chico tenía algo que él jamás había visto en su corta vida, algo que sin duda alguna lo diferenciaba del resto de una manera tan fácil pero, a su vez, sorpresiva.

—Ya veo. Kagami-kun, ¿cierto? Tu luz.

Cuando ve que además de sonreír sus ojos se iluminan, sabe a la perfección que el sentimiento de impotencia en su estómago no da para más, y en cualquier momento podría explotar. Es muy curioso, piensa, que minutos atrás se encontraba en su ventana disfrutando de la simple vista de Kuroko Tetsuya, y ahora siente que ese mismo chico de preparatoria ha abierto un hoyo debajo de él para que lo desapareciera por toda la eternidad. También es curiosa la forma en que Kuroko pronuncia un nombre que Seijūrō conoce bien, que lo detesta, y es en esos momentos en que se arrepiente de no ser un estudiante de preparatoria, no aún.

Kuroko Tetsuya atrapó por completo a Seijūrō, tiene toda su atención y todos sus pensamientos. Aunque los de Kuroko ya le pertenezcan a alguien más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
